The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for remotely connecting, disconnecting, and reconnecting a flexible communication member between two spaced apart bodies which are in predetermined relative positions to one another within given tolerances, and more particularly, to the connecting of an electrical connector to a carried spacecraft from an orbiter while providing for a minimum transfer of energy through the connecting apparatus.
At present the placement of a space vehicle into outer space requires a multistage rocket or propulsion system which is capable of only a single use. The rocket is also not recoverable and therefore constitutes a significant waste of sophisticated equipment and materials.
The advent of the space shuttle or orbiter promises considerable savings by minimizing such waste. The orbiter is capable of carrying into and recovering from space a variety of payloads. With many of these payloads it is necessary to provide an electrical connection between the orbiter and the payload for monitoring the payload prior to takeoff, during launch, and prior to deployment. In the future it may prove necessary to achieve communication between the orbiter and a spacecraft which has been restowed in the orbiter for troubleshooting or monitoring during descent and landing.
Apparatus capable of the above functions must meet a variety of criteria generally unique to space travel. The device must be capable of remote operation in outer space. It must accommodate the position tolerances between the spacecraft and the orbiter, especially after restow when manual positioning may be impractical. After connection and during launch, travel and landing, the device must allow for a dynamic envelope between the spacecraft and the orbiter to minimize the transfer of energy such as acceleration loading, vibration, and heat. The device must also be reliably remotely disconnectable yet maintain electrical connection during launch, travel and landings.
Before the present invention, a device which would perform within the above criteria was not available.